


What Are the Chances

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Clint wants is a shower but fate intervenes with other ideas.</p><p>1_million_words Wednesday image challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are the Chances

Clint was tired, dirty and very much in need of a shower. He didn't know what was more exhausting; the actual battle with the other Avengers or the clean up the following days. Sure he didn't have to participate in the cleanup, but he always felt like he should especially since his explosive arrows could cause as much damage as Ironman or Hulk. Walking onto the floor he somehow ended up sharing with Bruce, he was more focused on putting one foot in front of the other rather than whether or not his roommate was actually home. 

He stopped in his room long enough to strip out of his clothes before heading to the insanely huge bathroom Tony had given them instead of each bedroom having their own private bath. Something about no room since he gave them work out and yoga/mediation rooms. He wasn’t sure he believed it, this was Tony after all. Oddly he and Bruce never had an issue with conflicting need to be in the bathroom at the same time.

As he soon as he had that thought, he walked into the bathroom to discover it filled with steam and the shower running. ‘Fuck,’ he thought as he started to turn back toward his bedroom to wait for Bruce to finish. As he reached his bedroom door, he heard Bruce call his name, he turned and instantly regretted it Bruce has stuck his head out and Clint could see half of Bruce’s body.

“I’ll just be another minute then it’s all yours.”

“No problem,” he stuttered turning and pulling the door open and leaving before he did something insanely stupid. Bruce was his friend and that friendship wasn't something he wanted to mess up.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned up against it and closed his eyes. A deep breath to try and take the image of Bruce out of his head. Another deep breath to try and control his body’s reaction to it. A third deep breath brought him to the realization that there was nothing that was going to take the image of Bruce’s body, toned and wet, out of his mind anytime soon. There was nothing he wanted more than to walk into the shower with him and run his hand over those lean planes of Bruce’s body, tangle his fingers in the dark hair covering it and discover any hidden secrets it might hold. A quick rap at the door startled him. “All yours.”

“Thanks,” he stuttered as she slipped past Bruce refusing to turn around to watch as Bruce headed toward his own room.

When he heard Bruce say “Let me know if you need help with the stuff caked on your back,” he knew he was fucked. And as much as he wanted to call the scientist back, he figured he should be mature and they should talk before anything happened. But then… 

“Bruce,” he called before turning the water on, leaving the next step up to Bruce. 


End file.
